Desperate for Air
by siriuslykitten
Summary: The AC is broken in 3B, and Ezra and Aria have to find a way to deal with it. Warning: this is a two part fic. Chapter 1 is a request from a good friend and contains explicit OMORASHI/WETTING/DESPERATION. If you're not into that, please feel free to skip to Chapter 2, which has no mention of it- just good old fashioned smut. Review and request in comments!
1. Chapter 1

**_This Chapter contains explicit watersports/desperation. Please skip to chapter 2 if you're not into that! Omo is not my kink, so please bear with me if I wrote it horribly, it was a request. Thanks! -Jay_**

Apartment 3B was nearly as hot as the Pennsylvania summer air outside, and its' current residents were feeling the heat's effects.

Aria and Ezra sat snuggled on the sofa, watching a film that neither could tell you the plot of- it was too damn _hot_ to pay attention. And snuggled- well, that term could only be used loosely. Ezra sat in the center of the couch, legs askew and arms spread out and leaning on the back of the sofa. Aria was sprawled across his lap, arms and one leg hanging off the edge of the cushion in an attempt to allow as much air as possible circulate.

Ezra had checked and checked again to be sure the button on his thermostat was flipped to the "cool" side, but despite his efforts the analog numberds remained at a toasty 81. The couple would've liked to have spent their weekend in their usual close proximity, but until maintenance managed to fix the AC, the idea of pressing their already overheated bodies together was _hot_ in an all-new, uninviting way.

Aria reached for her bottle of water and downed the last gulp. SHe pouted a bit before standing up and trudging to the kitchen to grab another from the refrigerator. She stood in front of the open door for a minute to allow the cool air access to her skin, giving Ezra a perfect chance to admire his girlfriend's petite frame.

 _If it wasn't so hot in here..._ the English teacher thought as he admired his view. Aria wore only a sports bra and a skimpy pair of athletic eyes travelled from her ponytailed waves to her flushed cheeks and natural pout, down the neck where remnants of the previous night's love-making still lingered, to her beautiful breasts, toned stomach, straight down to-

"Ezra!" Aria said for the third time, popping her boyfriend out of his mirage. She still stood in front of the fridge, but now her arms crossed over her chest and her face formed a slightly annoyed scowl. "You're out of waters! I can't drink from the tap, it'll come out boiling in this heat!"

"You can have some of mine, I've only taken a sip." He motioned to his bottle and Aria quickly took up on the opportunity. As she gulped down his water, Ezra let out a chuckle and said "that's your fifth bottle, baby- how are you still thirsty?"

Aria gave him a dirty look from behind the plastic of the bottle. "How are you NOT when it's this hot?" Ezra loved when she got defensive. He decided to continue his occular tour of her body. His eyes trailed to her thighs, which her quickly noticed were jiggling up and down. He smirked.

"Aria... you've had quite a bit of water. Is that why your leg is jiggling?"

Aria's already heat-flushed cheeks turned a darker red. "No!" She looked away and made an effort to stop moving. Truthfully, she DID have to pee- but she wasn't about to admit that to the gorgeous man sitting behind her. Not only did she want to spend every second she could with him, but she also kind of enjoyed the feeling she got from holding her pee, although the thought of Ezra ever finding THAT out was a humiliation she never hoped to experience.

Ezra, on the other hand, was a bit skeptical. He grabbed the now empty bottle from her hand and replaced it with his own, stronger hand. He pulled her towards him and down so that she straddled his lap and leaned up to mumble in her ear, "are you sure about that?"

Aria gulped at his breath on her ear lobe and felt her panties grow wet. _Is he into this?_ She felt her bladder contract as she fought to hold in her growing urge to let go- which wasn't being helped by the bulge she could feel against her thing that grew in Ezra's pants. She took a deep breath, deciding to be bold.

"Well, maybe I have to go a _little_ ," she crooned, biting her lip as she saw Ezra's eyes fill with lust and his penis grow harder. _He is into it!_ In her triumph, Aria relaxed a bit too much. She gasped as a small trickle of pee escape, further wetting her panties. Ezra seemed to know instinctively. He picked Aria up. her legs around his hip and his hands on her ass, and spoke as he carried to her the kitchen.

"Aria, baby, big girls don't wet their pants... don't you want to be a big girl for me?" He set her on the counter top, the cold marble against her thighs sending a shiver up her spine.

"Yes," she mumbled, feeling her bladder and pussy both ache for two different kinds of release. He took a step back from her and looked her up and down. A sly smirk spread over his face. Aria couldn't sit still any longer. SHe wiggled her knees back and forth and chewed on her lower lip anxiously.

"Yes... what?" he leaned against the counter that Aria was set upon casually.

"Yes sir," Aria practically whispered. She squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to keep her growing desperation at bay. Ezra stepped from the counter and sauntered towards her. He wedged his fingers between her knees and encouraged her legs apart.

"Ah, ah, ah, baby, big girls don't need to do a pee pee dance to stay dry... you may not pee until I say you may. Do you understand, love?" He moved one hand to her chin, gazing into her eyes in search of genuine approval. This was a new step for them- they had never explored any kinks, and he wanted to make sure the girl he loved was up for it. He saw nothing in her eyes but lust and determination as she answered with a solemn "yes sir."

Ezra leaned towards her, his lips pressing gently against hers. She eagerly reciprocated, but was rewarded with a strong hand pushing her back. "Not too eager now..." he mumbled against her lips. She grumbled softly bug obliged, settling into his slow pace.

Her bladder was not so obliging. It throbbed along with her heart, overfull with the water she'd so thirstily gulped. A particularly strong pulse coursed through her, and her hand flew to her crotch as a small leak seeped out. She felt the tiny wet patch grow ohe periwinkle shorts under her hand. Ezra quickly pulled his lips away and grabbed her hand, placing it behind her back and mumbling "now, love... you know big girls don't hold themselves."

Aria looked pleadingly into his eyes. "I know sir. I think I need to go more than just a little bit." She gasped as another spurt escaped, but this time it was Ezra's hand that grabbed her crotch to stop the flow.

"Did you lie to me, love?" He gently move his hand in a teasing circle, not helping to ease the intense pressure she already felt. She whimpered in response to his question, not willing to admit her fib. "And what is this?" He lifted his damped fingers from the small wet patch of her crotch and looked at her in mock disapproval. "Didn't I say you would wait to piss until I said you could?"

Aria averted her gaze, but his free hand grabbed her chin in forced her eyes to lock onto his own. "I-it was an accident, sir," she mumbled. _And if you don't let me go soon, there will be a bigger one._

"An accident? No, no, we can't have any accidents on our hands. Something will have to be done about that." He lifted Aria up by the waist, pressing her bladder in the process and causing another stream of pee to be released into her pants. She whimpered, but he paid no attention. He carried her to his leather desk chair, where he sat her straddled on his lap. He could feel the now baseball-sized wet spot against his erection and suppressed a groan. Aria's wiggling was unstoppable at this point. The position she was in, the absolute desperation, the man underneath her- it was all too much for her tiny bladder, and she knew she would burst any minute. Ezra's deft fingers found her clit through her shorts and began to rub tiny circles around it. Sria moaned in want and desperation- she knew she had only seconds to go.

Ezra saw this in her face and decided the teasing had been enough. He leaned towards Aria's ear, his hand still running circles over his clit, and whispered the words Aria had been dying to hear.

"Let go, baby."

Aria had hardly registered his words before her bladders was releasing a hot stream of urine into her panties, her shorts, flooding out over Ezra's still rubbing hand and covering his erection in her golden fluids. She moaned at the feeling of release as his hand made good use of her s bud, rubbing as the liquid poured from her. He groaned as he felt the wetness seep into his own shorts, his boxers, and over his rock-hard dick. The leather chair did nothing to absorb the shower it was being hit with, and the two lovers heard the piss start to drip onto the hardwood floors. Aria humped his hand, craving more friction- now that she could focus on something other than the pounding of her bladder, she felt an all new, much more pleasant sensation, and needed more. Her hand reached out to fondle Ezra's cock, and as the final drops of piss left her body, they both reached their climax together.

Out of breath, Aria collapsed onto her boyfriend's chest. His arms wrapped around her, cradling her protectively against him. They reveled in the wetness that surrounded them. A few minutes went by before Ezra spoke up.

"That was..."  
"Intense," Aria finished for him. Her mind, in the moment, registered what had just happened, and froze. She had just pissed. In her pants. _On Ezra._ Her face turned to one of mild panic as she looked around them. The wetness covered both of their shorts entirely. The puddle on the hardwood floor made an island of the leather chair they sat on. Aria's cheeks turned bright red and she hid her face in her hands. "I can't believe I just did that. I am so sorry, clean it up, I'll go, I'll-"

Ezra lifted her chin and kissed her, cutting off her torrent of unnecessary apologies. "Aria..." he planted another chaste kiss on her lips. "THat was the hottest thing I've ever done with a girl. You don't need to be sorry. Listen, love... did you enjoy it?"

Aria looked away, a meek "yes" escaping her lips.

"I did, too," Ezra smiled. "You don't need to be ashamed, you beautiful girl." Aria still looked less than assured. Ezra pulled her into his chest and hid her tight. "I have an idea. Why don't we go get cleaned up, and I'll prove to you uch I really, _really_ enjoyed that?"

Aria peeked over at him and gave a small nod. "Okay. As long as there are no bottles of water involved."

Ezra laughed as he picked her up and whisked her away to the bathroom. "No bottles- only shower," he replied, getting a small giggle out of Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter contains no mention of Omo or watersports. It can be read as a one-shot or as a follow up to the previous chapter! Enjoy! -Jay

The couple had quickly removed their clothes upon entering the bathroom. Ezra pinned Aria against the wall, kissing her feverishly as he groped the wall to turn on the shower. Neither were willing to break their embrace to properly locate the correct knobs, resulting in 5 minutes of blind water adjustments. Not that either of them minded- the only thing on their minds were pleasing the other.

Once the water was finally on and running at the correct temperature, Ezra carried his petite girlfriend into the shower and set her down. He stepped backwards slowly, their still locked, until they both se cascading water. Aria giggled against mouth, letting the water flow over her face for a moment before kissing down Ezra's jaw, his chin, his chin- everywhere she could reach. She let his stubble scratch along her face as she went, reaching the pulse point on his neck and nibbling gently.

Ezra was not one to be stoic, however; as Aria explored him with her mouth, he did the same to her with his hands. They trailed from the back of her neck to the small of her back, cupping and squeezing each of her ass cheeks before allowing his fingers to slip gently into her folds, which were now wet with more than just water.

The small girl moaned against his neck as one finger, then two, entered her. One of her hands gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and the other trailed down his sculpted abdominals to return the favor. Her deft fingers trailed slowly up and down his hardening shaft for a few moments before she gripped him, stroking up and down in the same rhythm his fingers thrusted into her.

Groaning, Ezra leaned down to nibble at her earlobe and mutter, "keep that up and there'll hardly be a round two." Aria giggled, releasing his member as he removed his fingers. She gazed up at him, tracing her newly freed fingers along his stubbly jawline.

"I love you," she mumbled, before leaning to kiss him once more. He muttered soft "I love you too" into the kiss before lifting her up and propping her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and gasped as he entered her, his girth much more than the two fingers of before. She sighed in content as buried himself to the hilt.

They gazed at each other, each reveling in the others presence, in their total and complete _together_ -ness. Slowly, Ezra began to move, thrusting slowly in and out of her tight core. Aria tangle her fingers in his loosened curls, bucking her hips against his. His lips caressed her neck as they both went harder, light moans escaping both pairs of ravaged lips. The hot water falling over them heightened the need for both of them.

"I'm close," Ezra grunted against the wet skin of Aria's neck. She groaned in response, his fingers finding their way to her sensitive nub. The tight little circles he rubbed quickly sent her toppling over the edge along with him, both collapsing finally into the other. The heaviness of their breathing was drowned out by the pounding of the shower.

When some strength had been regained, it was Aria who reached to turn the shower off. Ezra grabbed a towel, wrapping her tiny frame in the fabric. She beamed up at him as he scooped her up and carried her back to the couch. The ending credits of the film they had been watching were rolling across the screen.

"I wonder if it had a good ending," Aria said as she snuggled into Ezra's bare chest.

"Honestly, I could care less." He stroked her hair as she laughed.

"Hey, does it feel… cooler in here?" Aria said a few minutes- and kisses- later, when goosebumps started popping up on her arms. Ezra glanced over at the thermostat- 68 degrees.

"Guess maintenance finally fixed it," Ezra shrugged. Aria closed her eyes as he pulled a blanket over them.

"At least we know how to make the time pass," Aria mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
